house of eternal childhood redux
by belanna-rules210
Summary: updating and cleaning up my original story. now that i have a computer hopefully i can keep up with it again. A case has startling results for the younger two members of the team.
1. Chapter 1

Now that I have a computer again, I am redoing the story from the start as I feel the language and grammar was a bit too simplified for my tastes anyway and the writing a bit choppy. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this new laptop. yay for having a computer!

Shibuya Psycic Research had been on their latest case for a few days. The Kouko family had bought a new house but wanted to have it cleared from a curse known to fall upon the owners. In each family residing in the residence throughout the last five generations, a child always seemed to disappear. If there was no child, a teen or young adult would fall victim. The family would move away shortly thereafter. Wakasu Kouko asked Naru and his team to investigate before he moved in as he had three children and feared for their safety.

So far they had not noticed anything particularly interesting. The temperature seemed relatively stable, no attacks were taking place and no strange noises had occured besides the usual settling sounds of an older residence. Miss Hara could sense spirits but could not get any sort of reading on what may be going on. Yasu was gathering research on the house from outside. There was a long history of the disappearances but no reason could be found. There was never a body or any witnesses. Each time, the child would be placed in bed as usual and the parents would find nothing but a perfectly made bed the following morning.

After checking the videos as a routine, Mai settled down for bed in the room Masako, Ayako and her currently shared. They were baffled by the lack of an explanation of this strange pattern of events. As she closed her eyes, she wondered how much longer Naru would stay without an answer to give their clients.

When she opened her eyes, she could tell she was in a dream, which more than likely would lend some information to the case. She was at an old playground and saw a small girl crying on the swing. There were no adults nearby and even dream Naru was nowhere to be seen. She felt drawn to the child, almost a need to help her at any cost. As she approached the morose child, the young girl looked up with watery eyes.

"What's wrong?", asked Mai with concern.

"I lost my mommy and there's no one to play with me.", the girl sobbed. "Would you play with me, miss?"

Mai was uncertain if she should trust the spirit but figured she was generally safe when she was dreaming and the child looked harmless enough. She held her hand out in acceptance.

"Will you play with me forever?", the child asked, her eyes now glowing red and her skin pale as fresh snow. She grabbed Mais hand and would not let go.

Ayako was awoken by a strange scream. She sat up in bed and turned the lamp on. As she adjusted to the light, she heard a small childs sobs. Confused, she looked over to Mais bed and saw a distraught and clearly scared toddler. The little girl had sandy brown hair and huge brown eyes. She was being swallowed by the pajama top Mai had been wearing when she layed down for the night. It was engulfing the miniscule tot, the neck hanging around her small waist. Ayako estimated the babys age to be between two or three. The poor thing shaking and crying from fear.

Immediately she rushed over the bed and picked her up. The mysterious child stopped sobbing and looked up at Ayako in a confused sort of way.

"Ayako?", the small child asked in an unsure voice, "What's going on? And why are you so big?"

Taking a closer look at the child, she came to an unbelievable conclusion. Those eyes were too familiar. The hair was much too similar. There was no denying it, this child looked identical to Mai.

"Mai?", she asked cautiously, "Is that you?"

Tanayama nodded. Ayako sat in shock for a moment until she realized she could not see Masako on her bed. There was only a tiny lump in the covers. After gathering some courage and placing Mai gently back upon her pillow, she found another young girl who looked to be about three. This child had porcelian colored skin and dark hair. She was still asleep and Ayako merely put her blanket back on as considered how impossible this seemed.

After a few minutes, she calmly wrapped Mai in the pajama top, as though it was a swaddling blanket and picked her up. The little girl had falled back to sleep. Turning her arms into a cradle, she carried the young child down the hall to the room currently containing the sleeping men. She knocked quickly and loudly to get their attention. Lin was the first to the door and looked at the small figure in Ayakos arms confused.

"What, may I ask, is THAT?", he asked.

"I think this is Mai,", explained Ayako unsure herself, "and Masako is in the room in a similar state. Please get everyone into our room."

While she waited for the men to arrive, she placed both girls on Masakos bed and swaddled the larger toddler in the shirt which was currently engulfing her. She would just have to figure out how to make some sort of clothes work later. For the moment, she just tucked both of them in.  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt. I do not even own Naru. And not Lin either, drat!

While the children were asleep, peacefully unaware of the chaos surounding them, the guys had gathered in the room. John smiled indulgently at the porcelian skinned, dark haired baby. She really was irresistable. And the sandy haired toddler had the sweetest little curls. Monk was a bit shocked but, seeing the girls, he could not help but fall in love. Lin was emotionless and silent as always while Naru just looked smug as usual. They had decided as a group that the best approach would be to wake the tiny assistant and medium, though they did look rather adorable sleeping like angels.

Bou-San carefully slipped Mai into his arms, keeping her wrapped in the shirt to preserve her dignity. Somehow he thought she would not appreciate the men seeing her naked body, even if it was quite a bit smaller and younger. Ayako laid the darker haired tot on her lap keeping her wrapped in the much too big nightshirt. They gently ran their fingers through their hair and gently whispered in their little ears to wake up. No one wanted cranky toddlers, just in case. Eventually Mai yawned and stirred ever so slowly. Her big brown eyes drew everyone in as she came back to the concious world. Immediately, she commenced to screaming.

"What are you guys doing in my room? And where am I? And Why are you bigger...", the startled child yelled until Naru finally interrupted her tirade/tantrum. It was giving him a bit of a headache which he would rather not have, especially so late at night.

"Mai, we need you to tell us what you last remember. You can have an explanation once we figure out one.", he said in an impatient tone more suited for a teen Mai.

This clearly did not settle the child down very well of. She only started crying again, unsure of what was going on and feeling suddenly overwhelmed by the slightest of things. Ayako sighed and decided that this task was much more suited to a girl, or anyone with some patience and care really. Honestly, what did Naru think scolding a small girl who was already so frustrated and scared?

"Mai, you need to know first of all that you appear to be a large two year old or small three year old. Since none of us are sure what is going on, we need to know if you were having an important dream. Don't worry, you are not the only one. Masako only looks slightly older than you.", she explained patientily gesturing to the dark haired child in her arms. Upon seeing that Masako was, indeed, infantile as well she felt slightly assauged.

"Well, I was in a park. There was a little girl who looked barely old enough to start school. She was upset so I rushed over to comfort her. She told me she was lonely and wanted someone to play with her. Except, when I reached out to play, she would not let go and her eyes started glowing. It was scare. Then, she said I was going to play with her forever.", Mai explained. Upon reaching the end of the recollection and reliving her fear, she immediately started crying once again.

This woke Masako who told of the same dream as Monk gently rocked and cuddled Mai to comfort the inconsolable girl.

"It would appear we have a problem, wouldn't it then?", Naru said thoughtfully.

Once the men returned to their bedroom to get some rest and figure things out in the morning, Ayako set out to make the sleeping arrangements more toddler friendly. Not wanting to deal with injured children in the morning, she made a pallet of blankets on the floor. The kids were small enough that they fit easily on the same one. Knowing the girls did not always play nicely with one another, however, she placed them each on their own end. After going through the clothes they had with them, she picked out the smallest shirts she could find and patiently rolled up the sleeves for each girl. Some string she found in the room tied them up so they would stay. There wasnt much to be done about the length obviously. After much convincing and conjoling, the children allowed her to cut the hems short and quickly sew up the sides to make them into a sort of bunting style night gown that an infant would wear. It wasn't fancy but they would do the job. She sighed as she explained that underwear would just be impossible until they could get to a store. Silently, she hoped there would be no overnight accidents as little ones tended to have. Maybe she would get lucky and that part of toddlerhood would skip them. Just to be safe, she took each child into the bathroom before she layed them down. With little ones, you could never be too careful.

After the tots were back in dreamland, she called up Yasu knowing he would still be up. It was, after all, Yasu. She promised to explain when he arrived the next morning after requesting two daytime toddler outfits and two sets of toddler pajamas. She also added that a pack or two of little girls panties would be nice. At this request, Yasu just blushed and stammered but agreed. He was waiting for this explanation for sure. Once she promised him they would pay him back for everything and giving the sizes of 2t and 3t, she let him go. As she fell asleep, she prayed to herself that he could find underwear that small that was not padded for accidents. Somehow, she did not see either or them responding well to that!

Yasu arrived as promised promply at ten AM the following morning carrying two small pink shopping bags covered in teddy bears and flowers. The first bag contained the 3t clothes. There was a lavendar blouse with puffed sleeves, a light denim jumper, a package of assorted white lace-trimmed socks and a tiny pair of hello kitty tennis shoes. The pajamas were a two pack of footed thick ones. The first was white with pink hearts and the second was light pink with roses. Thinking ahead, he had added a small pair of denim shorts with ladybugs on them plus a matching shirt. The panties seemed acceptable enough. They were just general little girls colors.

The second bag was a bit more surprising. Apparently, he had not had much luck in the kids department and had to resort to some of the bigger clothes in the baby section. Mais daytime outfit was a light pink shirt and pants set. The shirt was fairly tame with a heart on the front. The pants, on the other hand, had blocks on the side pockets. He had managed to find a white pair of soft tennis shoes with pink stars running across the side. The pajamas were the same style as Masakos with the only difference being the print: Mais were yellow with daisies and red with a unicorn on the front. Her spare outfit was a white t shirt that sported a rose on the collar and a pair of denim shortalls. This would not have been so bad if they did not have snaps on the crotch. The store, unfortunately did not have panties quite so small. He had instead brought a package of pull ups. They were pink with hearts and stars. The hearts faded when wet. Ayako decided to see how well he larger underwear would fit the poor girl. She did now know how well Mai would react to this. 


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: once again i do not own ghost hunt. darn reality.

As the children woke up, Masako kicked Mai on accident causing the smaller girl to whimper and alerting Ayako to her charges. She was not sure how they became her job, but accepted it fairly willingly as they DID look fairly adorable. After setting a chair in front of the sink, she supervised each youngster in brushing their teeth and washing their faces. Gathering two towels, two pairs of panties and two outfits she layed them out on the counter. After giving Mai a sketch pad to draw in for a bit, she led Masako into the bathroom. There were a few awkward moments as far as getting her into the tub while keeping her privacy as much as was safely possible. She then left the door cracked so she could hear if the small girl needed anything or got into trouble. she had already placed the soap on the washrag and put the shampoo in her hair so the small thing did not have to stand in the tub and risk falling and splitting her head open. After ordering Masako to not move and to let her know when she was done, she joined Mai in her drawing.

They managed to fill three pages with flowers and various designs before the child in the bathroom called out. Ayako carefully lifted the girl from the tub and wrapped her in the towel. She allowed her to dry herself off as best as she could considering the towel was big enough to wrap around her little body atleast three times. There was no argument as she placed the clothes on the toilet seat for easier reach. She had to admit the jumper outfit really was adorable. She handed Masako her shoes as she dried the floor to get the bathroom ready for Mai to have her turn in the bath. Mentally, she prepared herself for a battle if those undergarments were too big.

As she lead the smaller girl into the bathroom, the child was blushing and insisting she did not NEED help. With a sigh, Ayako ignored the mini-tantrum, sure ther would be more to follow, and prepared the soap and shampoo the same as she had for Masako. This time, she felt the need to sit on the closed toilet lid to make sure Mai would not attempt to stand up and reach for things. With much squirming and arguing she finally convinced the petulant child to sit down and wash up. Half an hour later, she took a deep breath and prepared herself for quite a battle. Mai was used to being independent and apparently disliked relying on anyone else for basic needs. Growing up since junior high on her own, she had developed a taste for taking care of herself. Once the little child was finally clean, she wrapped her in the fuzzy towel and allowed her to atleast dry herself to preserve some dignity as Ayako gathered her strength for the next battle.

When the panties slipped down to the childs ankles, she knew she was going to end up with a headache. Cringing, she simply helped her slip on the shirt and let her sit on the towel while she gathered the dreaded disposable undergarment. Mai contentedly sat patiently as she waited, not knowing what was coming. As soon as the colorful pull up came into her view, she objected as loudly as she could. It took Ayako ten minutes to finally wrestle the damned thing onto the kicking and fussing child. Once that was accomplished, she leaned back and let the girl pout for a few minutes. After assuring her she could still used the bathroom and did not have to USE them she slipped the shortalls onto the cranky girl.

After brushing out each childs hair and making sure they looked presentable, she headed for the stairs with a childs hand in each of hers for breakfast.

John met Ayako at the top of the stairs to take a toddler so they did not fall down the stairs. The kids did not like it but did understand and Mai was a bit worn out from the tantrum that was bathtime and the subsequent dressing. She leaned into John pouting and sniffling. As far as Ayako could guess, they had their memories but only had the maturity level of the age they were currently at. She made a mental note to not let the little dears out of her sight lest they get into typical toddler trouble. Also she made a note that with these children, Mai especially, she would need plenty of aspirin. She hoped it would not have to come with it, but dicipline might also be neccesary if the girl was going to act like the brat she was being this morning. Either way, a nap was surely going to be a neccesity.

Someone had found a child sized tea party table with matching pastel colored wood chairs that would suit their needs as they did not have booster seats. Masako took the green chair and Mai the yellow one. A plate of waffles and bacon, cut into child sized pieces was placed in front of each of them. Ayako could not help but cringe as she saw the syrup on them. She would let one of the guys clean the children up this time. They did seem to enjoy the meal especially when Bou-san brought them glases of strawberry milk to go with it. She would have to discuss the effects of sugar on youngsters with him later.

Sitting at the adult table, they discussed what was to be done with the kids until they could figure out how to fix this. Eventually, it was decided that someone would have to stay with them in base at all times. Lin only agreed to this if he did not have to watch them and they would not be allowed anywhere NEAR his equipment. They came to the conclusion that everyone but Naru and Lin would take turns babysitting. Naru because he refused to deal with "brats" and Lin because they were fairly sure he might end up killing the little dears. He was not very child friendly or patient.

After breakfast, John was given the task of cleaning the girls up as Ayako and Bou-san cleared the table and did dishes. He used a damp washcloth on each childs hands and face. They were then taken to a special corner in base with couch pillows to sit on and paper to draw on. Yasu was being sent for toys that morning as well as kid sized hygeine implements. Each girl found some colored pencils and settled in for the day. They were given orders if they wanted to leave their area, to ask first. Ayako pulled Mai to the side and let her know if she needed help getting her clothes down, come get her and she would help her out. The assistant blushed and glared but agreed.

Checking the audio, they watched a mist form over each girls bed as the adults vanished to be replaced by small toddlers. As the mist dissapated, they heard a young giggling. The camera in the hallway picked up a shadow about the size of a six or seven year old child sneaking away from the room shortly after. Yasu was immediately called to get a record on each family and child that had been in that house since it was built. If possible, even any houses that were on that property.

Things stayed calm all the way up to lunch. The kids had been asked repeatedly what they could remember to try to solve the mystery. They had both drawn a picture of the same little girl who looked roughly the same size as the shadow in the hall. Naru had a hunch she could be the first child to have met misfortune in that house. He needed, however, some research to confirm this. They fixed ham and cheese sandwiches with potato chips for lunch and the girls, once again, ate at their little table.

Once the plates were cleared and the grease from the chips cleaned from little hands Ayako and Bou-san escorted the children to their pillow corner with some small blankets set up near it for naps. Just to be careful, they put a pull up on Masako as well just for the nap. They promised it would be taken off as soon as they were up and it was just a precaution. As the girls slept, they continued bouncing theories off of each other until Yasu could get there with the much needed research. Ayako opted to nap as well knowing that she would need the energy to deal with Mai. That girl had some attitude and spirit.  



	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: again i dont own ghost hunt. just wish i owned lin

As the childrens nap continued, Yasu arrived with the all property information to be had on the home. They decided to make files on each child who vanished in the order of earliest to latest. As far as they could see, fifteen children from two to five had vanished in the past hundred years. Two teens, thirteen and fourteen respectively, had dissapeared as well. One nineteen year old had vanished but it was unknown whether or not he had merely ran away or been taken by this spirit. In the case of the younger children no trace could be found and it was declared an open case though left untouched in general. They did, however strike gold, upon finding that when the nineteen year old vanished a five year old who looked eerily similar to him was found in a field on the property with no memory of his past. The child was eventually given a new name and placed with a foster family who later adopted him.

Yasu had also outdone himself on the toy errand. He returned with two sticker activity books (barbie themed), two stuffed rabbits (one pink, one purple), a pack of washable fingerpaint (Ayako cringed), a pack of sidewalk chalk, two ring stacking toys, two doctors play kits, a box of wooden blocks, a 10 pack of play doh, a large bag of megablocks, and a candy land game. Since there was no telling how long the girls would stay infantile, he had also picked up more outfits and some kid basics. Masakos clothing bag included: three t shirts (pink, yellow and sky blue), two pairs of blue jeans, a denim skirt, a hello kitty night shirt and a two piece pajama set that was pale pink with ruffled sleeves and trim. Mais clothing selection had: a yellow sundress with daisies on it, two denim jumpers, a long sleeve shirt (lavendar) and a pale yellow blouse type shirt. She also had a two piece winnie the pooh pajama set and a light blue night gown. Ayako was tempted to hug him when she saw he had found underwear small enough to fit a two year old. It had juvenile cartoons on it and ruffles on some pairs but she was sure Mai would rather have some slightly padded cloth training underwear rather than the pull ups. He had also thought of six sippy cups, two booster chairs (green and yellow), two toddler toothbrushes, special soap with the washrag built in around it, some baby shampoo, an assortment of kiddy dvds and a chair labeled time out. Ayako appreciated the last one but hoped it would remain unused.

Upon considering the food situation, he had even bought an assortment of kid friendly treats so they did not have to find something more age appropriate for the little ones to eat. Among other things he had goldfish, juice boxes, fruit snacks, cheerios and raviolis. The adults quickly put away the snacks and arranged the toys in the childrens play area. Yasu had even got a tall baby gate fence so Lin could be sure the little ones would not disturb his precious computers. They left out some apple slices and orange juice boxes for the kids to have as a bit of a snack once they woke up.

Mai predictably cheered excitedly at the nondisposable undergarments. Atleast she did until she realized they were STILL padded but if nothing else they atleast looked more like panties and less like a diaper. She accepted them if not a bit begrudgenly. She immediately drug Ayako off holding onto a pair of the tweety bird ones. Masako awoke blushing as she realized that her pull up was missing its hearts. She also followed the other girls to the bathroom for some fresh underwear. Mai beamed upon realizing that atleast her pull up had been dry. She felt a little less infantile once she realized that, while Masako may be a bit older, she was every bit as much of a toddler as Mai. Her spirit was only slightly dampened as Ayako declared that they would save the pull ups for nap times and bed time just in case.

Bousan set the girls up in their corner again with the sticker books and megablocks after they finished their snacks. He even got down on the floor with them and colored pictures some. They liked when he was in charge. He was like a giant kid! While he entertained the young ones, the others got to work on the files they had been given to try to find out what was happening as well as how to get their friends back to their original ages. Eventually they discovered a case of death by neglect of a seven year old girl about one hundred and fifteen years prior. The little girl was often left to fend for herself and never had any playmates as the father forbade any sort of noises in his house. Sara had learned to take care of herself quite well from a young age and even had many imaginary playmates to make up for the lack of a real friend. Sadly one day she had poured boiling water over herself when she slipped while pulling her lunch off the stove. The injuries were too severe for anyone to survive, nonetheless a young girl.

From what they could deduce, Sarah had stayed on the land lonely as ever until her father died and a new family moved in with a little girl. The girl vanished shortly thereafter. This pattern tended to repeat itself over years and years as any family living there always lost a little one. It was usually a girl unless there were no daughters available. From what they could deduce, Sara was taking the children and holding them in the house to have company. They pitied her but also became instantly petrified of what could happen if Mai and Masako were left there. Would she take them too? Were they in any kind of danger if left alone in such a toxic home for children?

Eventually they decided it was too dangerous to risk. Ayako would have to take the little ones to her home while the men stayed behind to cleanse little Saras spirit from the house along with all the other children taken. She started packing their bags immediately as the men prepared from the cleansing ceremony. They would be starting that night once the girls were safely away from the house. As a precaution, the men would not go anywhere alone. Bousan and John would stick together as would Lin and Naru so that the younger men would not meet the same fate as their young colleagues. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: i repeat, i dont own ghost hunt. or lin. only in my dreams.

As Ayako settled her young charges into the cribs the hotel had graciously provided upon request (just incase), the men settled in for a long night of taming the houses spirit. Lin and Naru settled into the room Sarah had once lived in and, coincidentally, the room the girls had once been sleeping in. John and Bousan took the kitchen she had been injured in. Since they did not have Miss Hara to be the voice of the spirit, Lin pulled her spirit out using his methods. She seemed petulant and young but not truly violent. She was ultimately a lonely little girl just seeking some kind of companionship. The children she took always just cried for their mommmies. So she had to keep searching for new ones to find one who would stay with her. So she had resorted to using her newfound powers and control to turn adults into children in an attempt to get better results. In the meantime, John and Monk were setting up the doorway to move on. As they reasoned with the little girl, she started crying. Honestly she just wanted someone to love her and be with her. Eventually they explained that if she moved on she would find playmates who were in similar situations in the afterlife. She accepted this and moved on peacefully, releasing the other babies and children and she did so. It truly was a beautiful sight.

The only problem left unsolved was that as far as anyone could see, there was no way to reverse whatever magic the spirit had managed to use. Obviously no one could know that these adorable toddlers were really a teen superstar and a high school student. Surely someone would have to adopt them as they could not live alone. Ayako knew she could not handle both girls growing up together. If they had a rocky relationship as mere friends, they would clash horribly as siblings. On the bright side, at their maturity levels, they no longer fought over Naru as their young minds did not comprehend such things as that sort of love. Honestly by the time they got old enough for true crushes, he would be much too old for the young girls to be interested in. Hopefully, they would see him as more of a friend of their parent anyway. The sticky part would be how to suddenly acquire two small children who did not exist in the system at the moment. Surely Ayako could pull off adopting Mai with some legal magic ala Lin or Madoka but to suddenly find two toddlers who did not technically exist would be impossible. Surely someone would question this. To complicate matters, Masako had a tv show and was famous around the world. She would have to be placed with someone not in the spotlight and given a new name. It was going to be hard enough when the famous young medium suddenly vanished without a trace. If a tot who looked remarkably similar to the missing star was seen around SPR, people might wonder. Mai could blend in fairly easily as she had no family to miss her. If she took a high school equivalency test online, she would be seen as a teen who graduated early It and moved on to somewhere unknown. The only people who would truly miss her would be her coworkers and they would be around her as a baby naturally.

The easiest to place was Mai. Lin forged/hacked some papers showing a false birth certificate for Mai Raisan (Ry-Sahn) whose mother had passed away and been friends with Ayako. Ayako had accepted when she was offered the child and took her in naturally. For all legal purposes, Ayako was now the proud mommy of a stubborn yet endearing little girl who would needs lots of love and patience as her abilities would now be allowed and encouraged to develop full strength as she grew. Madoka volunteered to teach the child how to use and control them to their full potential as she had the twins. She was honestly quite excited to get another pupil, especially one who she felt had the potential to be just as powerful if not stronger than Naru given the proper coaching and guidance. The girl had shown so much power just in the last few years that there was no telling what she could be capable of with proper teaching. She did, however, warn Ayako that a baby with such phsycic power would be a handful and could cause some poltergiest activity until she grew into and learned to control and channel it in her much smaller form. With some tuturing, Mai passed the equivalency test with flying colors and signed papers ending her lease at the apartment with approval from the landlord. All corespondance was given via email obviously under the guise that Mai had found a job out of the area that required her to start immediately. She sent her friend and her daughter to pack up the place. She then pulled her money into cash and Ayako placed it in a bank account that had already been started to help fund her raising a child so unexpectedly.

Masako was the challenging one. She would sadly have to go off the map suddenly. It would be a little harsh on SPR that she was last seen on a case with them but they could say she left as usual and they had not seen her since. Clearly she could not be around the office or any of the members until the media storm died down. Also her name would have to be changed completely. Madoka was willing to accept this challenge. As no one associated her with the business, She could take Masako, who was now being called Hikara Mika, to England with her and tell the Davis family that, much like they had with the twins, she had discovered the girl while traveling. The parents could not handle a child who clearly showed psychic abilities and paid her off to take the child and raise her as her own. She had Lin again make the adoption certificate saying the parents wanted to remain anonymous. With enough money, no one would question it. Once things calmed down, she would come visit once again with the baby. For the moment she would have to stay in England for fear of the young girls parents recognizing their child easily. No one would touch the money she had as that would raise suspicions on whoever took it. For all the world knew, Masako Hara had vanished into thin air as some celebrities are known to do when the pressure gets too much. She did, however, pull enough money for someone to live off of for a few years to make it look as though she had gone into hiding.

The Davis family hearing how Ayako had so selflessly taken in the orphaned child donated a bit of money for the girls care as well. They considered their sons coworkers as family to an extent and had Naru give her a raise as she now had a family to support on her own. Madoka had enough money to take in a child without aid and refused any help other than any extra help in guiding her new charges abilities and being happy honorary grandparents. They accepted this position very willingly as they did miss having little ones running underfoot and treated Hikara as well as any child of their own. Ayako also made her and Bousan Mais godparents. Ayako of course had to move out of the one bedroom apartment she currently inhabited and bought a three bedroom moderately sized house with a large yard for her new child to have plenty of room to play. Monk provided a sand box and swing set as he felt any child ought to have outdoor play equipment. John put together a room any little girl would love. She had a princess toddler bed with fairies on her wallpaper and every toy a child could imagine at her disposal. The guys even promised to try to get her a pool once the weather warmed up again. She would have the childhood every child dreamed of since she had such a rocky first one. They wanted to surround her with so much love and support she would no longer have to feel the need to be so overly independent. Masako, or Hikara, would also benefit from having a normal childhood out of the spotlight. Both girls would be very loved and never want for anything. Though neither mother was going to spoil the children. They would have limits and know how to do chores and behave properly. The girls would be taught good work ethic and proper morals as well. They would also have access to any classes they wanted to take in the future. 


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note:

Sequel is now being started on the girls new lives. I have always felt Masako did not get to be a kid due to being a star and Mai due to having to fend to herself for so long. So i have given them a fresh start to see how they could turn out when given a normal childhood. Well atleast normal as it can be seeing as they are psychic children and will still be gifted. Just not shoved into the public eye for it in Masakos case.

To clarify, Mai is 9 months younger than Masako. Obviously neither will be with Naru romatically. I know, prepare for flames on that one! 


End file.
